Meet my Brother
by bonesfan500
Summary: Uh oh, Jared Booth's younger brother is in town and that can only mean one thing for Booth.. trouble! My Version of Con Man in the Meth Lab.
1. Introducing Jared

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc**

**(this is based on next week's promo for Con Man in the Meth Lab so spoilers ahead)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth strode into the Jeffersonian with his younger brother Jared tagging along behind him.

He saw Jared looking around the building. It was his first time here.

"Impressive" Jared commented. Booth chuckled.

They made their way to the platform where Bones was examining another victim with Cam. Both were crouched over the body.

"Hey Bones, Cam!" Booth called to the girls. They both stopped what they were doing and came down the platform steps towards them.

"Hey Booth. Jared how've you been? " Cam asked and gave Jared a crushing hug.

"Never better" Jared replied with a smile and broke free from her grip.

Booth looked over at Bones who seemed to be staring at Jared intently.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your brother" Bones asked him.

"Of course. Jared this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones this is Jared my little brother" Booth replied and gestured between the two.

"Bones" Jared said and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Jar Head" Bones greeted Jared with a huge smile on her face.

"Is she coming on to me?" Jared whispered to him.

"No that's just the way she talks" Booth whispered back and rolled his eyes.

Booth hoped someone else would divert Bones' attention away from Jared.

"So I hear your going to be working at the Pentagon Jared?" Cam asked curiously

"Yeah you're looking at the new head of Strategic Plans and Policy" Jared replied proudly.

"So basically you're the new boss of the place" Booth said simply.

Jared nodded as Angela approached them.

"Hey guys. Who's this?" Angela asked Booth and raised her eyebrows suggestively towards Jared. Angela continued to ogle Jared.

"Angela meet my younger brother Jared" Booth muttered already fed up of all the attention Jared was getting.

"Nice to meet you Angela" Jared greeted her politely and also shook her hand.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah there was something I wanted to ask you Cam. Well there's a cocktail party at the Pentagon tonight and well I need a beautiful, intelligent woman on my arm." Jared asked Cam.

"I'd be delighted" Cam replied with a grin.

"No offense but I was just asking you if you knew anyone I could bring" Jared replied with a slightly guilty look on his face.

_Bones is being very quiet an__d she's still grinning at Jared _Booth thought to himself and felt a pang of jealousy creep up in him.

"I'm quite intelligent!" Bones piped up.

_And there she goes__._

"No!" Booth suddenly shouted gaining a slightly insulted look from Bones.

"I mean you're really intelligent! But I'm sure Jared can find someone else to go with. We'll probably have a case or something" Booth quickly corrected himself.

"Hey I'm allowed to take a night off Booth!" Bones shot back and folded her arms across her chest.

"So I'll pick you up at five o'clock then Temperance" Jared said with a smirk.

"Okay that would be great" Bones replied with an even bigger smirk on her face than Jared.

Booth once again rolled his eyes. He noticed Cam and Angela tried their best not to laugh.

_What just happened here? Great Bones had a crush on his brother_

**Please review **


	2. What A Mess

Booth glanced at his watch. He had decided to wait in Bones' office in the Jeffersonian. He wasn't going anywhere till he saw Bones before her "date" with his brother.

Bones had gone home quickly to change for party.

_She should be back any __minute_

As if on cue Bones walked in wearing a cute black dress and high heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail and slightly curled.

_Wow she looked amazing__. _

Booth then cursed to himself as he remembered this was all for Jared.

"Hey Booth. What are you doing here?" Bones asked him with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Well I was here anyway and I just thought I'd stop by to check in on you before the party" Booth replied and flashed his famous charm smile at her.

"You don't have to check up on me Booth I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself!" she retorted stubbornly.

"In case you haven't noticed you don't exactly have the best track record with men and believe me I know my brother! You don't know what he's like" Booth shouted back at her.

_Well of course he had to say that to her. He couldn't say that he was insanely jealous now could he?_

Bones was about to respond with another argument when Jared came in dressed in his usual Navy uniform. He looked smart.

"Sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Jared said awkwardly and looked towards Booth, then Bones.

"No you weren't actually. Come on Jared let's go!" Bones cut in.

Jared linked his arms with hers and Booth sadly watched her go off with him.

He sighed loudly.

"So I see you've got a girl trouble then?" Sweets remarked. The unexpected voice made him jump.

"How long have you been standing there Sweets?" Booth asked and wondered how much he knew about the whole Bones and Jared issue.

"Oh long enough. Plus Angela and Cam told me everything I needed to know" Sweets replied with a laugh.

"This is no laughing matter!" Booth snapped at him.

"Yeah you're right. I mean what's the big deal. I know I'd be annoyed if the woman I loved was smitten with my brother" Sweets said almost casually.

But Sweets' statement hit him like a tonne of bricks.

_Was it that__ obvious that he loved her?_

Suddenly Booth didn't feel like being analyzed and walked away from Sweets

"The truth hurts Agent Booth!" He heard Sweets call out but Booth ignored the comment.

._What a mess _Booth thought to himself

-------------------------------------------------

Sweets shook his head as he watched Booth storm off. Angela came over and placed her hand on Sweet's shoulder.

"It's not your fault" Angela told him.

He felt responsible for the situation Booth and Brennan were in right now. He should have been more persuasive and gotten them together. They were the two most stubborn people he had ever met.

"It sure feels like it" Sweets replied.

"It's not your fault really. You know what they are like. Don't worry Cam and I are going to have a good talk with Bren when she gets back. She'll soon realise nothing compares to the real Seeley Booth".

"Yeah that's my plan too" Sweets agreed and they both managed to laugh.


	3. An Evening with Jared

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones or any of the characters etc****..**

**This chapter is based on the some of the Sides for this episode. But I've added my own interpretation of it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Brennan arrived arm in arm with Jared to the cocktail party. She had been pleasantly surprised by her attraction to Jared and couldn't resist when he asked about a date. It was like having the real Booth without all the complications. She just wanted to forget their stupid argument earlier and enjoy herself.

"So here we are" Jared said and interrupted her thoughts.

She glanced around the room.

"Wow it looks amazing" Brennan replied happily.

"Why don't you sit at that table over there and I'll get us some drinks" Jared suggested and he pointed towards a small table in the corner.

"Sure" Brennan said and went to take a seat.

She sat with her hand under her chin and observed the people around her. She always found in interesting to watch other people. She glanced at Jared. He was talking to some other men also in uniform and they laughed all laughed loudly at whatever joke he had just told them.

After a couple of minutes Jared returned with their drinks.

"You look bored. Are you sorry you came?" Jared asked and handed her the glass.

"No, I'm not. I just enjoy watching other people in these situations. I find it very interesting. I mean Booth never usually enjoys these parties" Brennan replied as Jared sat beside her.

"That's true. I suppose that's what made Booth a good sniper. He liked to be invisible just blend in with the crowd you know. He was afraid of success and it drove our Dad nuts" Jared explained.

"Really?" Brennan questioned him suddenly eager to know more about Booth.

"Yeah but that's enough about my brother. You know I was just thinking about how incredibly lucky I am to be sat here with such a beautiful and intelligent woman as you" Jared whispered in her ear and then proceeded to kiss her.

_Wow he's a good kisser__. Something doesn't feel right though. It was almost like something was missing But she quickly shook those thoughts from her head._

The broke apart after a minute and Brennan smiled widely at Jared and he smiled back at her.

"I'm really enjoying myself" Brennan said and took a sip from her drink.

"That's good. Because I have to show you somewhere special after the party" Jared replied and they clinked their glasses together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth had decided to go home. He was feeling rather depressed about Bones going out on a date with his brother.

_Just the thought of them kissing__ or doing anything else made him feel physically ill._

He still couldn't help but wonder what they were doing right now.

He lay back on the couch and turned on the TV and grabbed a can of beer.

_Tomorrow would not be a fun day at work that's for sure__._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Thanks for your reviews. Hope you continue to do so **


	4. Let's Fix this Mess

**Disclaimer: You guessed it. I still don't own anything**

Booth arrived early at work the next morning. Luckily he fell asleep after one can of beer so he didn't get drunk.

He went to the platform and looked for Bones but he couldn't see her. Then he went into Cam's office to see if she had seen her.

He sat at the spare desk near Cam's and put his head in his hands.

"Had a rough night?" Cam asked with a giggle.

"No, I don't really think you can get drunk on one can of beer. More to do with Bones" Booth replied with a small laugh and looked at Cam.

He saw an awkward expression grow on Cam's face.

"They had a late night. She's just out for coffee with Angela right now. They should be back soon though" Cam informed him and she checked the time on her computer.

_No it couldn't be. His worst nightmare seemed to be coming true._

"Oh" Was all he could manage to say and loosened his tie slightly.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to Dr. Brennan or Angela yet. But look Seeley it doesn't mean what you think it means" Cam said. Booth knew she was just trying to make him feel better.

"I can't believe she would do this to me!" Booth shouted angrily and stormed out.

_How could she__?_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Cam watched as Booth walked out. She got up and tried to stop him but he was gone already.

Despite her past relationship with Booth. She knew she had to talk to Brennan and fix this mess between her and Booth. It was the least she could do. It was obvious to a blind man how Booth felt about Brennan. Well obvious to everyone except Dr. Brennan that is.

Cam headed for Angela's office where she saw the pair chatting back from their coffee. Brennan was sat at Angela's desk.

"Dr. Brennan we need to talk about last night. It's serious" Cam said firmly.

They both stopped what they were doing.

She saw Angela smirk and she smirk back at her. Angela was obviously thinking the same way as her.

They needed a long talk with Dr. Brennan who now had a very puzzled look on her face.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Last night" Angela repeated calmly and went over to stand beside Cam.

_Cam__ hoped her and Angela would be able to make realise which Booth she should be with._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Don't worry what you think has happened probably hasn't **__**;)**_


	5. Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc..**

_Why were they so interested in last night?_

"What's so interesting about last night?" Brennan asked and voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah right. As if you don't know Sweetie. I'm talking about your date with Jared" Angela replied and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why did you only come back this morning? Not to mention you're still wearing the same clothes as you had on yesterday" Cam pointed out.

Brennan looked down. She had forgotten to change.

"Oh well we had a great time at the party. He kissed me and then Jared took me to the Dome of Capital. It was very nice" Brennan replied and shrugged her shoulders.

"He kissed you!" Cam shrieked though Brennan didn't think she seemed too surprised.

"Seriously sweetie this is just wrong" Angela said and shook her head.

_What was the big deal?_

"Why?" Brennan asked. She really didn't understand why they were making such a fuss over one date.

"It's Booth's little brother. That's why" Angela replied sternly.

_She didn't want to get into this right now_

"Do we have to spell it out for you?" Cam said who seemed to be getting more frustrated.

"How do you think Booth feels? You spent the whole night with his brother and you only came back this morning. You know what he thinks happened now don't you" Angela explained.

"Oh" Was all she could manage.

"Yes oh. I don't see how Jared can compare to Booth in anyway. Jared is like a Booth light!" Angela continued to rant.

"Believe me I know nothing compares to Seeley Booth. Jared is definitely a Booth light" Cam agreed.

Brennan knew Angela and Cam were right. _But she didn't want admit it._

_She wasn't going to tell the whole world which Booth she really wanted._

"What if Booth is Booth light?" Brennan questioned them.

Cam groaned.

"Look Bren we know you know what we mean. So just fix it" Angela snapped at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cam walked out with Angela. Their plan hadn't worked out as well as they'd hoped. Sweets came over them.

"Hey Sweets" They both greeted him.

"Hey. So did you have a word with Dr. Brennan yet?" Sweets asked.

"Yes we just came from talking with her and let's just say our talk didn't work out the way we thought. It's your turn now!" Angela explained.

Cam knew Angela was as frustrated as she was.

"I'll work my magic on those two" Sweets said confidently.

"Good luck. You'll need it!" Cam joked before she headed back to work with Angela.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sweets was on his way to Brennan's office when he spotted her coming his way.

"Oh Dr. Brennan just the person I wanted to see" Sweets said and she stopped.

"Hi Sweets. What do you want?" Brennan asked him.

"How did the party go last night?" Sweets asked as casually as he could.

"Ugh not you too! Why do I feel like your all plotting against me?" Brennan replied angrily.

"It's got nothing to do with ganging up on you Dr. Brennan. We just want you and Booth to get back on speaking terms." Sweets replied.

"There's nothing to talk about" She answered as stubbornly as ever.

"How do you feel about Jared?" Sweets asked and ignored her comment.

"He's a lovely guy. I like him very much" Brennan replied with a smile.

Sweets rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Why can't you just admit it? You're projecting your deep feelings for Booth onto Jared. It's because you can't have the Booth you really want you think Jared is like some substitute!" Sweets told her and he could tell what he said effected her.

"You're absolutely right. I'm such an idiot" Brennan admitted and Sweets saw a tear roll down her cheek. That was very unusual for her.

"Don't worry all you have to do is talk to Booth. Just explain everything. He'll forgive you" Sweets continued.

"I sure hope so" Brennan replied.

_Finally he had gotten through to her._

**I'm nervous but really excited for this ep. Isn't this week going by so slowly? lol**


	6. Arguments & Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc..**

Brennan found Booth sitting at the desk in his office. The door was open.

He was sitting back in his chair and appeared to be deep in thought.

She wanted to bring up the unspoken mess between them but she wasn't very good at this. And she almost always ended up making things worse.

Brennan knocked on the door to get his attention.

"Oh Bones. What are you doing here?" Booth said and looked up at her and then away.

_So t__his is awkward…_

"Um I wanted to talk to you about something Booth" Brennan started.

"So go ahead talk!" Booth snapped and still wouldn't look at her.

"Look I can tell that you're really mad at me and that you're probably not speaking to me but I just wanted you to know the whole thing with Jared meant nothing" Brennan explained.

"Didn't look like nothing to me. You seemed pretty infatuated with him" Booth replied in the same snappy tone.

"It was just a crush Booth! It happens to me all the time and then it's gone. It's over!" Brennan shouted back.

"Yeah but why does it have to be with my brother?! You could have any guy in the world! Why did it have to be him of all people!" Booth shouted angrily and got up out of his seat towards her.

_Oh yeah he thinks you slept with Jared.._

"It's not what you think Booth!" Brennan said just as angrily,

It was turning into one of their famous heated arguments. Booth was about to respond when his phone rang.

"Booth" Booth answered his phone.

Brennan wondered what was going on when she saw the angry look on his face turn into a very worried look.

"Oh my God is Jared alright?" Booth continued his conversation, nodded and then hung up.

Brennan looked at him curiously. "What's wrong with Jared?"

"He's after crashing his car. Drink-driving is thought to be the reason. Come on then I'm sure you'll want to come. He's had a problem with alcohol abuse in the past" Booth explained.

Brennan's eyes widened.

"See I tried to warn you what Jared was really like but you wouldn't listen to me" Booth said as they walked out.

"We aren't finished talking about this Booth!" Brennan said as they headed out to his SUV.

But Booth didn't reply.

_This was going to take more apologising than she thought._

**Please keep reviewing**


	7. Making Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters etc.**

It was later in the evening. Brennan looked at her watch, eight o' clock. Booth should be home. Booth had managed to sort the situation with Jared earlier and the car crash. Jared came away with a few scrapes and bruises but he would be fine.

Although Booth wouldn't tell her exactly what he did to help Jared. She had decided not to press the issue too much.

Brennan knocked on the door but got no response.

She banged on the door louder on the door this time with her fist

"Seeley Booth if you do not open the door this instant I am going to break it down!" She shouted.

Finally she heard footsteps and the door was opened. He was dressed in a black jumper and blue jeans.

"Hi Booth. I told you we weren't finished our conversation from earlier. I mean it" Brennan told him and gave him a warning look.

"Hey Bones. Come on in" Booth greeted her. He then gestured for her to come in.

Obviously the look had worked.

"Bones I already know what you're going to say so just say it" Booth said with a sigh and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't sleep with Jared" She said simply. She wanted to get to the point.

She saw Booth's face light up and he finally looked her in the eye. He seemed to be shocked.

"You, you didn't?" He asked hopefully.

"No we only kissed! That's what I was trying to tell you earlier but you wouldn't let me" Brennan scolded him.

"I'm sorry. It's just Cam said you and Jared had a late night and I guess I just put two and two together. I can get over it if its just a kiss" Booth apologised.

_He was starting to forgive her at last._

"He was the one that kissed me. And the reason we got back so late was he took me to the Dome of Capital. There was this walk up to it and we spent time there" Brennan explained.

"I showed him that! Typical Jared" Booth replied and she saw he managed to laugh.

The overwhelming tension between them lately had started to ease.

"Look can we just forget about this whole thing. I'm really sorry it ever happened" Brennan repeated.

"Yeah we can just put it behind us now. Guy hug?" Booth asked her and she couldn't resist.

She nodded and melted into his warm arms.

_Jared was nothing compared to Booth._

What Brennan did next even shocked herself.

"He's not you Booth. No one can even compare to you" She whispered in his ear and she felt him shiver.

**Ooh I wonder what will happen next?**** Glad you are all enjoying it so far. Thanks for the reviews.**


	8. Early Birthday Present

Booth was certain he had misheard her. He slowly pulled out of their embrace but left one arm around her.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" He asked to make sure he wasn't in fact hearing things.

He looked at her intently and she looked straight back at him.

"He's not you Booth. I mean it's like every guy I date I compare them to you. I thought Jared would be some sort of substitute for you Booth. The closest I could actually get to you without having you and I.." Bones continued to ramble.

Booth silenced her by placing his hand gently over her mouth.

_Yep there was those sparks again_

"I get it Bones. I do the same with every woman I've dated since I've met you. Compare them to you" Booth replied with a smile.

"We are naturally stubborn people" Bones agreed and laughed.

Their laughter died down and their eyes met again. Booth slowly leaned in for the kiss.

It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced and it was definitely worth the wait.

They broke apart after a couple of minutes both slightly breathless but happy.

"That was..wow!" Booth said after he got his breath back.

"I know it was amazing" Bones replied contentedly and pulled a small neatly wrapped package out of her jacket pocket.

Booth looked at her surprised and wondered what it was.

"I know it's not your birthday for another week but I thought you should have this tonight" Bones said and dragged him towards his couch. She handed the gift to him.

He grinned excitedly "Ooh love presents!" Booth exclaimed and Bones laughed again.

He ripped open the packaging and saw what appeared to be flight tickets.

"Is this what I think it is Bones?" He asked surprised at her thoughtful gift.

"Yep it's two tickets to go anywhere and can be used whenever you like!" Bones explained casually.

"This is brilliant. I can't believe you got me this. It's the best present ever!" Booth thanked her and pulled her in for another hug.

"I thought you'd like it" Bones said and returned his hug.

_This was definitely one of his best birthday's ever._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. **

**Hope the ending is okay. I wasn't sure how to finish it since I wrote this before Con Man aired. So I hope you like it. **


End file.
